


I Hate You!

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Begging, Biting, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Accepted, Choking, Competitive sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Drunken sex, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five Knows What He Is Doing, Five is not actually a child, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Heavy Petting, Humor, Impaired Judgement, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Straight Chicken, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry Diego, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Lila and Five can't stand each other, so drinking a bottle of whiskey together was a keen idea right?Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing, Five/LilaDay Twelve: Drunken SexDay Twenty: Shower Sex
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Lila Pitts
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> So I am way behind on this kinktober challenge but I am going to keep plugging away. I didn't expect to write this pairing, nor did I think I would get actual explicit sex out of them, but here we are. This _will_ have a part two, because there is another day in the challenge that suit this pair.
> 
> Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex
> 
> I went with Drunken Sex. Also timelines what timelines?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot might need a new couch after Five and Lila's pissing contest turns to something else!

It wasn’t any big secret that Five didn’t like her. He made it pretty clear with the way he continually snubbed her any time she would try to talk to him. Even if she was just making an effort to be polite. She hated it. She hated the act. She hated being in his fucking presence. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile in her brain that this shithead looking kid was the same asshole her mom wanted her to protect. She honestly didn’t get it. He was an asshole through and through. 

Or least she thought, but there were these moments. These moments were she was genuinely amused by him and that disturbed her more than having to be his silent protector. The back and forth between him and Diego was particularly amusing as were the quips he would offer up to Elliot when the man became just a bit overbearing with all his questions or his ridiculous obsession with tuna and jello.

She’s not even sure how it happened that she found herself drinking with Five. But they had managed to get through more than half a bottle of whiskey, when he gave her a surly glare.

“Why the hell are you sticking around? And don’t tell me it is because you give a shit about my brother. You barely even know him!” Five had said in an accusatory tone.

Lila frowned hating that this asshole could see right through her. It was so fucking irritating. “Where would I go? I’m just as wanted as Diego, you know?” She retorted with a sneer, pouring herself another shot of whiskey and downing it in one gulp. “Why do you got to be such an asshole? I haven’t done a damn thing to you!” She queried back.

“Oh please, cut the shit, Lila! We both know you are up to no good!” He bit back, taking another shot himself.

She couldn’t help but glare daggers at the little asshole. Realistically she knew he was a grown man, she’d seen the files. He was technically an old man with a body count higher than many of the top assassins combined and he’s sorry ass had only worked for the Commission for a total of three years. Granted, time worked funny in the Commission, since things didn’t move so linear for them. So he may have worked there even longer than she realized. “You’re a fucking asshole.” She replied, ready to hit him, but he caught her fist. 

For the longest moment they sat silently glaring at each other. Their gazes locked with one another. Until she did the unthinkable, she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He released her fist, but he didn’t pull back from her lips, his hands landing on her hips instead as she straddled his lap. There was absolutely nothing gentle in the way they kissed each other, as their mouths both fought for dominance. In the back of her mind, a voice was telling her that she shouldn’t be kissing Five, not just because he looked thirteen, but because he was Diego’s brother. But she couldn’t seem to stop herself from grinding her hips into his, making him groan against her lips. A smug satisfaction filling her chest as she knew his body was probably more eager for it than he wanted it to be.

Finally their lips broke apart as they both gasped for air. “Something tells me you’ve done this before, kid.” She whispered smugly, refusing to admit that she knew more than what had been revealed to her.

“And something tells me that you know that already.” He retorted, refusing to believe that she wasn’t putting up a stupid act. He could smell it on her. She had to be Commission, but he needed more proof before he could kick her to the curb and not have to argue with Diego over it.

He gripped the back of her thighs as she continued to straddle his lap and she grabbed a hold of his tie. Their eyes locked again as they were at a point, where they could stop and pretend none of this had ever happened. However they were both too stubborn to back down from this dangerous game of chicken as their lips collided again for another demanding kiss. The entire time she tugged on his tie, trying to choke him into breaking away first. Though she broke first when she let out a surprised yelp at being lifted up and suddenly having her back pinned down on the couch, while his pelvis was still pressed against hers. In this position, she could really feel just how aroused his young body was against her. He had to be uncomfortable.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” She said impressed, still keeping her grip on his tie. While her legs locked around his waist, keeping him from pulling away. “What are you going to do now, Five?” She asked smugly, daring him to be the first to back down.

“Shut up.” He murmured with a level of loathing to his tone. He was going to hate himself in the morning as she suddenly loosened his tie and pulled it free from his neck. While his hands pushed her skirt up her thighs. 

It was as they were haphazardly undressing each other that she realized that neither of them were going to back down. God she fucking hated him for this, but that didn’t stop her from crying out in pleasure, when he finally roughly pushed inside her. She was right, he had definitely done this before, even if his body was that of a thirteen year old. There was no way he was a novice, with the way his fingers worked over her clit as he continued to fuck her roughly right there on the couch. She purposefully scraped her nails down his back, aiming to leave a red angry trail of marks on his pale skin. He hissed against her neck, biting down hard on her shoulder, causing her to cry out again as the pain shot down straight to her groin. 

“I hate you.” She murmured, shaking her head as she could feel her orgasm building. Dammit she didn’t want to come for him and she damn sure didn’t want to come before him. Roughly she tugged at his hair, he merely grimaced against her neck as his fingers and cock kept going.

“The feeling’s mutual.” He muttered, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts trying to hold on long enough to make her come first. But he was battling a thirteen year old overly sensitive body’s desire to go off like a flare. Fuck, if he was going to give her the satisfaction of claiming he couldn’t make her come!

Despite herself, her body began to tremble, no matter how she tried to fight it. Then all at once that tightly wound coil in her belly sprung loose and she screamed out his name. Utterly defeated as her inner walls clenched and clamped down around his cock, her juices drenching them both. Her body was still in the aftershocks of her orgasm as she felt him finally come inside her, it was only then that his body collapsed against hers as they both panted for air. 

“You little bastard…” she muttered, but there was no real heat behind her words. She hated to lose, no matter what the game might be. However she had to begrudgingly concede that Five was just that damn good that he could win at even something like this. It didn’t seem fair considering his physical age regression that should have given her an advantage.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me, Lila.” He whispered, lifting his face up from her neck to lock eyes with her again.

“Shut up.” She grumbled as she pulled him down for another kiss. She was _really_ going to hate herself in the morning.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they started out on the couch, but then they ended up in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this shouldn't be posted until the twentieth, but I'm all over the place with this Kinktober challenge that I'm just going to post it now. And there will be a third part to this, but it won't actually be following any kinktober prompts as it is more of a epilogue to this story.
> 
> Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto
> 
> The prompt used here is Shower Sex. Thanks to the folks who left kudos and/or subscribed to this story. I wasn't sure if there would even be an interest in this pairing. So it was nice to see I wasn't alone. I got more ideas for them, so there will probably be other stories featuring them at some point.

The little fucker had more stamina than she thought he would have as they ended up going another round on the couch, before they eventually ended up in the shower. Apparently he had another talent with his mouth other than bitching her out. She found out rather quickly as her leg was draped over his shoulder, while his fingers and mouth worked her over. The hot spray of water coming from the shower head pounded against their nude skin. While she roughly tugged and pulled at his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp. The bastard had already made her come more times than she wanted to admit too. Ugh. Why did he have to be good at this?

She panted heavily, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt his tongue push inside her, licking and lapping against her inner walls. Though he quickly replaced his tongue with three fingers working their way inside her in a constant thrusting and twisting motion, his tongue moved to lavish attention upon her swollen clit. She was so dangerously close to falling over the edge again that she had to choke back a sob. Fuck. “...Dammit, Five.” She muttered, tugging at his hair again as he began making a scissoring motion inside her with two fingers while, lapping and suckling on that sensitive little bud. Against her will, her thighs began to tremble, she was so damn close, her breathing was becoming labored as she lightly banged her head against the shower wall.

She shrieked out his name as her body suddenly tensed and then quickly shuddered with ripples upon ripples of shockwaves throughout her entire body, making her toes curl and her eyes water. And there he was _still_ suckling and lapping at her folds, drinking down her juices as if he were trying to quench an unbearable thirst. If not for his hands on her hips, she would have slipped to the bottom of the tub, entirely boneless. _Jesus._ Had she ever had a man eat her out like that before? If she weren’t utterly exhausted, she would have been madder about the fact that it was Five who had given her one of her best orgasms to date. God dammit!

“You asshole…” She rasped out, trying to sound angry but failing as her voice sounded more whiny than anything else. She could barely focus as he slowly stood up and looked at her in smug satisfaction. She wanted to punch him in the face for that look, but instead she pulled him in for another kiss, a needy one. Much needier than she wanted it to be. Their tongues jostled and wrestled against each other and she could still taste herself all over his mouth. Ugh, she hated this _so_ much. Why did the shithead have to be a better lay than Diego? It was tremendously unfair.

Suddenly she felt Five lift her up by the waist, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall for added support as he quickly thrust his cock inside her overly sensitive depths. She cried out once more, her grip on his shoulders tightening. What he lacked in size, he made up for in experience as he angled her in a way that made his cock pound against that one particular spot that had her withering in his arms. All sorts of incoherent noises came spilling from her lips as her eyes practically rolled back inside her head.

“Fuck!” She gasped, scratching at his shoulders, leaving more angry red trails across his skin. She could feel herself growing closer to yet another release, her belly beginning to tighten and burn, while her thighs started trembling all over again. Suddenly he stopped moving, pressing her roughly against the wall, leaving her to snap open her eyes in confusion. “...What?” She whined at the back of her throat, desperate to find that release that had been building.

“What’s a matter, Lila? You want to come again?” He teased, his voice sounding far sexier than she ever remembered it being. God, when did that happen?

She tried to glare, but her face contorted into a pout instead. He laughed, leaning in to brush his lips over her pulse, suckling at the spot on her neck. Meanwhile he absolutely refused to let her move or to move himself. The way he was sucking at the same spot on her throat was going to leave a mark if he wasn’t careful, but she couldn’t force the words out to protest. All that exited her mouth was a pathetic needy whimper.

“ _Tell me_ , you want to come, Lila.” He demanded, his tone husky and his breath hot against her skin. She shivered as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Desperately she wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he was buried inside her and her body was so acutely aware of that fact. How was he able to do this to her? She should have had the advantage here, dammit!

Lightly she shook her head, refusing to give in even as she felt her eyes burning and her body shaking with need and desire. This was fucking _torture_ and he was in the body of a teenage boy for crying out loud! She hadn’t even realized that she let her eyes shut, until they snapped open in surprise at feeling his tongue lick over one of her taut nipples. The teasing gesture caused a shiver to run down her spine, making her toes curl again.

“Fuck! Okay Five, you win! I want to come!” She sobbed out in spite of herself as she felt far too desperate to continue resisting his demands. " _Please_ , let me come." She pleaded further. Of course she immediately hated herself for crossing that barrier and giving him that victory, but it was hard to care when he began moving again. Just the right angle to bang constantly against that one sweet spot once more. The pressure building between them bringing her that much closer to relief and release. While his hot mouth trailed wet kisses over her neck down to the top of her bosom. His tongue lavished the spot before he roughly bit down on her skin, causing her to cry out in pain from just how hard he had bitten her. It was definitely going to leave a bruise that she would have to hide, not only from Diego but from her mother as well.

Her back hit the wall repeatedly as he kept a rough and vicious pace with his thrusting, practically hammering into her. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, drawing blood as she felt her body tightened around him like a vice. Until that tightly wound coil, finally sprung loose and her body shook from head to toe. She couldn’t stop herself from clinging to him as she rode her orgasm out, her vision blurring white at the edges. She vaguely heard him curse as he came inside her, coating her insides with his seed. She could feel the warmth fill her up.

By the time either of them came to their senses, she noticed that the water beating against their bodies was turning lukewarm, it would be cold soon if they stayed in the bath any longer. Slowly they made eye contact as their breathing began evening out. They stared at each other in a daze before she grabbed his chin and leaned in to kiss him, still tasting herself on his lips. However there was a tenderness there that hadn’t been present during the rest of their encounter. Gently he lowered her down to her feet, while keeping his hands on her waist to steady her. Once they broke a part, she let out a breathless laugh. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll just deny it.” She told him with a chuckle. She absolutely was never going to admit that a elderly man in a teenage boy’s body wrecked her like this.

“Good luck explaining this mark then.” He replied, tracing his finger over the fresh bite mark just over her right breast, that was already beginning to discolor and turn purple. “Or this one.” He added, letting his hand dip down to push her thighs open to reveal the bite mark on her inner thigh that was also bruising over. He looked far too self-congratulatory for her taste.

“When did you…?” She started to question, completely baffled as she hadn’t even felt him bite her thigh. Fuck, had she been that out of it when he had gone down on her? That orgasm had been huge, but damn she hadn't realized how far her mind had slipped in that moment. Holy shit, he really was that good. “You asshole!” She snapped, weakly slapping his shoulder, before her eyes fell on the stitches on his upper right arm.

“Consider it a parting gift.” He replied in a cocky tone, causing her to scowl. However the anger between them had pretty much dissipated with the numerous orgasms between them. She already knew she was going to be sore after this, but she couldn’t even be bitter about it.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” She asked with a weak laugh, leaning in to give him another kiss.

“Still had you wailing my name though.” He retorted, against her lips with a chuckle.

“And you’re _still_ an asshole.” She declared, bringing her hands up to rest on his hips. Lightly she frowned upon noticing he had stitches on his lower abdomen too. “Jesus, Five. What the fuck do you get up to?” She finally asked, addressing the haphazard patch jobs on his body. Now he would be able to add deep scratch marks to his shoulders and back to the rest of his current injuries.

He simply shrugged, completely nonplussed by her question. “It’s irrelevant.” He offered up even as she rolled her eyes at him.

God, he was _such_ an asshole, but fuck if she didn’t find the shithead endearing after all that. Lightly she shook her head as they began cleaning up before they were left with only ice cold water. It was as they were drying off that she finally decided to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

“Do you want help cleaning those up?” She asked, pointing to the crescent shape nail punctures on his shoulder blades that she had left as her parting gift.

“It’s fine. No one ever died from nail marks.” He scoffed, waving her offer off. She opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off with another kiss. Of course she got the hint and let the topic drop as she wrapped one of the clean towels around her body. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he blinked away in a flash of blue. Though he returned a couple of moments later in another flash of blue, holding out her clothes to her.

“Thanks.” She muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Hopefully this whole encounter would stay between them. Slowly she glanced down at the bite mark just peeking out from beneath where the towel covered her. Ugh thank god for turtlenecks, because she had no idea how she was going to explain that mark otherwise. 


	3. He What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila learns the truth about her parents' death and well she's not exactly happy to learn that she fucked her parents' murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fic. Feelings and plot kinda creeped in on me. I just had to take a stab at rewriting some of the events of Season 2, Episode 10 with the framing being around the fact that Lila had fucked both Diego and Five. My brain just wouldn't let that beautiful trainwreck go. After all this I think I do ship Lila more with Five than I do with Diego, even though I like both pairings.

When Herb handed her the paper, she opened it with a frown. Quite confused as to why he thought it was huge news. However as she read it over, her face faltered. It was a kill order, for Ronnie and Anita Gill. Instantly she felt sick to her stomach.

“Have you told anyone else about this?” She asked Herb with a horrified expression.

He merely shook his head ‘no’. She nodded as she tried to control her breathing. They didn’t deserve this, she thought. “Keep this to yourself then.” She ordered as she stormed off in a huff. Immediately she made her way to the restroom, since she wasn’t sure if she were going to vomit or not. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. Quickly she pocketed the paper as she roughly pushed the door open, while demanding that everyone get out before slamming the door unceremoniously.

She paced back and forth, clutching her stomach as she did so. That fucker. This entire time, he had been the one to kill her parents...suddenly she found it hard to breathe as she was bombarded with all the memories of her last few encounters with Five before she had revealed her true colors. _Oh god_...she actually fucked the man who killed her parents. Just the sheer realization was enough to send her into one of the stalls to retch up the bile that has been building in the back of her throat this entire time. 

Though the sick feeling wouldn’t go away even as she expelled the contents of her belly. She found herself sliding down to the floor unable to hold back the tears. This revelation was sheer agony. Knowing her parents were assassinated was bad enough, but finding out that Five was the one who carried out the order, continued to make her feel nauseous. Had her mum known about the kill order? Five was her favorite pet to order around after all. She had to have known the entire time as the bitter taste of betrayal still stuck to the roof of Lila’s mouth.

There was no way she could hold her anger back as she made her way to her mother’s office, holding up the paper that was quite literally her parents’ death sentence.

“My parents were murdered...” She stated, handing the paper over to the Handler. “And I know who did it.” She added looking away as she dropped herself down on the nearest chair and brought her knees up to her chest to hug them tightly. “Five killed them...and AJ Carmichael signed the order. They made me an orphan.” She choked back a sob, absolutely gutted by the revelation as speaking the words aloud made them even more real in her mind.

She was so caught up in her own pain and anguish that she hadn’t noticed her mother tense up or show visible relief at her words. Nor had she noticed her mother reaching for her letter opener to arm herself.

“Darling, you’re not an orphan.” The Handler finally spoke, sitting down beside her. “You still have me...we have each other.” She said gently in that way that always makes Lila feel comforted but at the same time apprehensive. As much as Lila wanted to deny it, her mother was always scheming and she honestly was not sure that the Handler wouldn’t turn on her if it suited her. It was one of the reasons, she was not comfortable with the idea of her mother holding ultimate power, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. Especially after Five had murdered the board of directors for her mother and a hollow promise to get his family back to their proper timeline.

Finally Lila looked up at her mother unable to keep her tears at bay. “Did you know they did this? Five has always been one of your favorites.” She asked point blank, unfortunately she was unable to hide the utter look of betrayal on her face as she said Five’s name again. Her expression giving her away, despite her hope to keep it all buried. While she had really thought that she loved Diego, she was quickly coming to realize that she had felt a connection to Five that she just didn’t quite feel for Diego. She hated it, so much. Why did the fucker have to be involved in her parents’ death?

The Handler blinked as she sat back in her chair. “Lila! Diego _and_ Five?” She questioned incredulously, causing Lila’s eyes to widen as she realized that her mother had picked up on the other thing bothering her. Even though she remained silent, she hadn’t needed to give her mother an answer for the older woman to know the answer to her question already. “Oh honey, how in the world did you end up falling down _that_ rabbit hole, he looks like a kid right now?” She asked in awe and shock. Though there was a hint of something else coloring her mother’s expression and she wasn’t sure if her mother was angry with her or angry with Five.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Lila snapped, unwilling to discuss the topic further. She wasn’t ready to give more of her emotions away. If her mother figured out just how complicated and deep her feelings toward Five were proving to be, it would only gut her more. She fucked her parents’ murderer and she felt so goddamn violated that all she could see was red. Her mind practically screamed out for bloody revenge. She needed to destroy him entirely if she were ever going to wash the taint away. “Besides it won’t matter when he’s dead!” She added hastily.

“Now you’re talking, sweetheart. I think it is about time we handle the whole damn lot of them. Five and his family need to go.” The Handler said with a sly smile, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Lila’s arm. “They have outlived their usefulness!” She added with a nod.

xXx

Finally Lila found herself face to face with Five again, the sneer stretched across her lips as he and Diego came out to the field to confront both her and her mother.

“And what do you want?” Five asked, looking between the two women.

“Your fucking head on a pike, you fucking piece of shit!” Lila snapped, causing Five to look at her in confusion. His confusion only served to piss her off further. He didn't get to play dumb.

“And what about me?” Diego asked, curiously clearly wondering where the vitriol for Five was coming from.

“You really aren’t worth my wrath.” Lila scoffed, irritated that Diego might have also known that Five had killed her parents. But she was fairly sure that Five hadn’t told him anything. Five was too enigmatic when it came to his Commission dealings, she had observed that first hand, despite what her mother had to say on the subject.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Five snapped, cutting to the chase as always.

“Like you don’t fucking know already!” Lila snapped back.

“Enough with the lover’s quarrel, you two.” The Handler cut in with an eye roll and a dramatic sigh.

Instantly Lila glared at her mother, while Five looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

“What the fuck is she talking about?” Diego asked, glaring over at Five.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you weren’t the only one my daughter was fooling around with it.” She told Diego with a bit of a smug smile. Just looking to drive that wedge between Five and one of his brothers. “Isn’t that right, Five? I guess it is poetic justice, since you have managed to fuck me over metaphorically quite a few times already. Why wouldn’t you just outright fuck, my daughter?”

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Five snapped at the Handler, even though he was unable to look Diego in the eye. Obviously he could see what a fucking mess was unfolding in front of him.

“I _knew_ you two were acting funny and you both told me I was imagining things!” Diego said accusingly, looking between Five and Lila.

“Oh fuck off with the indignation Diego! I tried to save your sorry ass, but you fucking bailed on me the first chance you got. So spare me your bullshit, cause I don’t fucking care! Your asshole brother is going to die today, so it is pretty damn irrelevant whether or not I fucked him!” She shot back.

“She does have a point. Actually you _all_ are going to die today as I’ve decided to execute the ones responsible for the assassination of the board of directors.” The Handler announced, causing Five to tense and Diego to look at her in confusion.

“We didn’t kill the board of directors...”

“Uh...that’s not entirely true.” Five spoke up.

“You didn’t tell them?” The Handler questioned as she was met with only a grimace and resounding silence from Five. “ _Oh Five_.” She added with a shake of her head.

“I can’t believe you killed the board of directors, Five! The Commission is a complete shit show right now!” Diego said, more than willing to put the Lila thing aside for the moment. 

“I did what I had to get our family home, but _someone_ reneged on our deal.”

“It is not my fault that _someone_ couldn’t meet a simple deadline.”

“You set me up to fail.” Five said accusingly.

“You set your own self set up, friend, but that is the story of your sad little life.” The Handler retorted.

“ _Oh please_ , mum. You always intended for Five and his merry band of rejects to take the fall for the board’s death.” Lila scoffed, so goddamn tired of the games. “1963 or 2019, they were all going to get executed regardless!”

It was the Handler’s turn to glare at her daughter. “Whatever! It’s time for the Hargreeves to go!” She said, snapping her fingers that signaled for all the Commission’s field agents to appear behind her, awaiting the attack order.

Five and Diego’s eyes widened as they took a couple of involuntary steps back, before they made a run for it.

xXx

Lila watched the mayhem unfold with a shake of her head. It was entirely pointless as only she really stood a chance against the Hargreeves. Today was the day that she really flexed her powers that she had been holding back the entire time. So when the agents were inevitably taken out by Five’s most volatile sibling, the originator of the Apocalypse, Lila knew it was her turn to step up to the plate to bat.

In the span of minutes, she alone turned the tide, taking out Five’s siblings with ease. Until it was just her and Five. All their other fights she had to hold back in order to not tip her hand to him. But now? She didn’t have to hold back her powers and she damn sure wasn’t going to hold back her rage. He murdered her parents and she was going to make him suffer for it. Five was good, but she was going to prove once and for all that she was better. When she finally got the upper hand in the barn, she struggled to crush his windpipe as he desperately fought against the weight of her foot. He managed to throw her off but she was quick to get back to her feet.

“Let’s just fucking end this.” Five panted, taking his fighting stance.

“You think I would give you the relief of a quick death?” She sneered.

“Oh cut the woman scorned bullshit. I didn’t do anything you weren’t on board with.” He snapped, making her feel gutted and sullied all over again.

“Let me spell it out for you. Do you remember 1993, London, Ronnie and Anita Gill?” She asked, pulling out one of Diego’s knives that she had lifted off of him earlier.

Five looked at her confused, before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. “The flower merchants...they were _your_ parents?” He gasped out, a look of remorse surfacing in his eyes.

“They never hurt anyone, they didn’t deserve to be hogtied and shot down like animals.” Lila said, her voice seething with anger. Her pain and despair surfacing in her eyes.

“Okay yeah, I did kill your parents, but I was just following orders. It wasn’t personal! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the Handler. She’s the one who faked the kill order. At the time, I didn’t know why she did it, but now it all makes sense. It wasn’t about them, it was about _you_!” He told her frankly.

Lila could feel the breath be forcibly pushed from her body as the truth of his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Was there seriously no one she could fucking trust? A part of her wanted to deny his words, but she could feel it in her bones. Her mother had never answered her question of whether she knew or not what Five and AJ had done. Now she knew why that had been. All these revelations were too much. She hated Five for killing her parents, for torturing them before he did so, but then the Handler was just looking to steal her away and use her for her own personal gain.

“Son of a bitch!” Lila snapped, unable to hold back her tears, she quickly blinked away, her mind racing as she reappeared behind her mother in a flash of blue light. Her mother who was speaking to the young boy the Hargreeves were trying to protect. So this wasn’t about punishing the Hargreeves, she just wanted another pawn. “Looking for my replacement?” Lila asked as the Handler spun around in surprise.

“Lila, I thought you were handling Five. Did you get the job done already?”

“Five told me, _you knew_. He told me you faked that kill order.” Lila said in a low voice.

“And you believe him?” The Handler asked as she tried to subtly reach for the machine gun she had placed to the side when she started talking to the boy. However Lila caught on quickly as she called upon Diego’s powers and flung the blade in her hand at the Handler’s shoulder. The knife found its mark as it embedded itself in the Handler’s shoulder stopping her from reaching the gun.

“Five withholds the truth, he doesn’t outright lie.” Lila stated as she blinked over to the Handler and grabbed the gun off the bale of hay. “You on the other hand, do nothing but lie.” She added with a snarl as she roughly grabbed the Handler by her injured arm and blinked them both up to the main floor of the barn as Five and his siblings were all assembling together. 

“Lila, are you really going to kill me? After everything I’ve done for you?” The Handler asked, clutching her injured shoulder, while giving Lila her most pathetic and sorrowful gaze. However Lila could see through the bullshit act. She's seen it too many times before not to see it for what it was, another attempt at manipulating her. 

“That boy you are protecting is about to explode. If you are going to help him, I suggest you do it now.” Lila told Five’s sister, while keeping her eyes on the Handler. 

Immediately Vanya ran down to the lower level followed by most of her siblings. Only Five and Diego stayed above to keep an eye on her and the Handler.

“Did you ever actually love me or was I just another tool?” Lila asked, the sick feeling in her stomach ever present as she held the gun on her mother. As much as she wanted to pull the trigger, she couldn’t keep the tremor out of her hand. The Handler had raised her, even if she were using her the entire time.

Though before the Handler could answer the question, the remaining Swede appeared through the barn door and shot the Handler three times in the chest, effectively killing her for good this time. Instinctively Lila snapped the gun toward the Swede as they locked gazes.

“Enough! The cycle has got to end!” Five shouted, grabbing both their attention. “We all got played here! We don’t have to keep trying to kill each other when the root of all our problems is now dead. Please just let it go.”

Lila could still feel the tears spilling from her eyes, even as she kept her gaze on the Swede. He seemed to pick up on her pain as he lowered his gun first. Finally they both tossed their guns aside as he turned to leave without a word. Lila simply sighed, while she kept her eyes on the door.

“I can’t forgive you, Five for your part in my parents’ murder. But I’m done trying to kill you.” She said in a low voice as she headed toward the barn door to leave too, but Diego caught her arm.

“Lila, like it or not, you’re one of us. It’s not a coincidence that you have powers. Our father always told us that we were the only ones who survived when those forty three women around the world gave birth on October first, 1989. Obviously he lied. Just like your mother. We can be your family.” He said softly and sincerely, despite the hurt he must have still been feeling over finding out about her and Five, he still _cared_ about her, she could see it.

She could only offer up a weak smile as she lightly touched Diego’s face. “Thanks for the offer, but I need some time to myself.” She said as she slowly took off the beaded bracelet that she had been wearing since the mental hospital and placed it in the palm of his hand. “You’re a good guy, Diego. You shouldn’t get mixed up with the likes of me.” She added, before glancing over to Five. Truly he looked apologetic and deeply remorseful, but she wasn’t sure if she could ever get past the fact that he had been the triggerman the night her parents were murdered. Suddenly she blinked away out into the field with all the fallen agents, one of the briefcases had to still be working. 

A few minutes later, Five appeared out in the field a short distance away from her. “Lila.” He said simply.

Instinctively her back stiffened as she glanced over her shoulder at him. “What is it, Five?” She asked, trying to push down on the flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

“I just need to know that you aren’t going to do anything foolish.” He said cautiously.

Lila scoffed. “What? Worried I’ll try to change the timeline like you’ve been trying to do?” She asked with a mirthless laugh.

“The thought did cross my mind.” He admitted with a worried expression.

It was as she stood there looking at her nemesis and former lover that it truly hit her, just how much alike they were as they had both been pawns of the Handler for who knows how long. Time was muddled and unclear for them both. Truly they were two sides of the same coin and maybe in another timeline, they could have actually had something. 

“I was actually beginning to like your sorry ass. So all of this has been like a knife to the gut. I really wish we had never crossed paths.” Lila said as she started to walk away, but Five caught her wrist to stop her from leaving.

“I never would have let things escalate between us, if I had known that those merchants were your parents. I’m generally an asshole, but I’m not fucking heartless. For whatever it is worth, I’m sorry that your parents were among the people I killed with no regard. I only ever wanted a chance to get my family back. I had to shut out all other emotions to keep my resolve. I always just told myself that if I didn’t carry out the kill order, someone else would. That is the excuse I used every time I was assigned a target, but know this. While I took pride in my work, I never really _enjoyed it_. I hate that I have so much blood on my hands. All the things I have done to survive is going to haunt me until the day I die.” He confessed, his voice raw with the emotions he rarely allowed to surface.

She inhaled sharply, while she gazed at him with something close to understanding. Without even thinking, she gripped his wrist back. “Go back to your family, Five.” She replied, gently. “I’ll be around, if you guys need help saving the world again.” She added with a small smile before she pulled away and snatched up one of the working briefcases. She didn’t wait for him to say anything else as she quickly vanished away. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do next, but she was also a survivor. So she was certain that she would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this extended epilogue. I may do a sequel to this story in the future whether it be for kinktober or just in general!
> 
> ETA: Sequel fic [Spare Time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158720)


End file.
